Breakout
by sezzac155
Summary: A My Chemical Romance inspired fic. Set in the Killjoy 'verse, which is 2019, California. Tells the story of two teenage brothers who are under surveillance by the organization BL/ind.One of them break free. Both are Original Characters.
1. Breakout

**A/N: This took me ages to complete but it's finally done. **

**A little bit of background, this first was based around the idea of 'Are there any Killjoy's in Battery City? Surely, there will be people who are non-Killjoy that don't agree with Better Living Industries?' which later morphed into other questions such as 'How did BL/ind form in the first place?' It is set before the events of the music video for 'Sing' and since i find myself primary writing in 3rd person P.O.V i incorporated 1st person P.O.V to test myself. In other words, one of the the OC's is in 1st and the other in 3rd so it switches. **

** Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1- Breakout<strong>

**Battery City**

They tightened the security the moment he left. I was there to watch him escape to the outside world. I climbed over the wire fence to say goodbye. Sirens were already whaling. It was only a matter of time before they caught up to us. Knowing this I said my goodbye and climbed back over the wire fence back inside hell. It is hell. I said that they tightened security. They did it ten fold we where already not allowed to use social networking websites or game consoles. They have now expanded it to include no drawing, not playing or creating music and no reading at least not for pleasure anyway. Basically no creativity and no individualism. I'm surprised that they still let us write. But I guess it doesn't matter I mean who would read it or take interest in it anyway? Everyone is brainwashed and Better Living Industries have created so much red tape that no one would believe it anyway. Even if it was the truth.

I learned of the new rules after I got back into the complex, into this hell. As soon as I took my last step I collapsed and the next moment they caught me. When I awoke I was back in my bunker. Stripped down of all the posters and photos that I had up, not that there many to begin with. They obviously thought that it was part of the reason why I helped my younger brother escape, which in some cases it was I guess, so I was starring at four blank white walls, with an extra camera on me. And who knows how many hidden ones located in the other furniture and my other belongings.

…

**The Zones**

He had been running all night not daring to look back in fear of the exterminators, who for sure were following him. Having just escaped from the complex and therefore broke the night curfew that was in place he would now be considered a fugitive, and if he got caught…well there were rumours and stories of people going missing unexpectedly, he couldn't let that happen.

The sun was rising just as he collapsed out of sheer exhaustion. His last conscious thought was that it was good that he made it this far, he had left the complex he had known for his entire life far behind him and now was surrounded by a desert landscape with broken down buildings in the distance and a road going from where he fallen, off into the horizon.

"Hey! There is a kid over here. We need to help him. He is unconscious," A voice called out. Two other figures came forward, and one of them answered "Right, we will take him in, at least until he wakes up". They put him into the back seat of the Trans Am, got in and started the engine "Let's hit the red line and get out here. If that kid is a runaway then Dracs would be coming after him. We don't need another clap with them when our numbers are low". They turned one hundred and sixty degrees and sped off.


	2. Deflect the system with your mind

**Chapter 2- Deflect the system with your mind**

**Battery City**

They don't issue out the pills as often as one might think, only about once a week. On what day and when depends on what work or occupation you do. Since I am still in school they usually give them out at the beginning of the week on a Monday, and at the most convenient time since there are a lot of us- Lunch. The two most common types are the yellow ones which increases happiness or joy and the smaller pink ones which raises hope. I guess to, what is that phrase? To foster 'team spirit' whatever that means, personally I think it's just to increase productivity among the student body. Because you can't have productivity without enthusiasm and you can't have enthusiasm without happiness and hope. Besides, increased productivity means a higher chance of getting good grades, which can help once one leaves school. Speaking of grades there is a third pill that you might see, a blue one which takes away stress. You get given this pill when you are about to take a test or exam, not everyone needs it though. These emotion pills do not taste very good, that is to say there is no flavor too them at all.

That in mind it's annoying although not fully surprising given what recently happened, that I have got an extra dosage come the middle of the week. Luckily there are ways to avoid taking them if you know what to do. Despite the fact they can add cameras; they usually don't put them in the bathroom, something to do with privacy. And that's where I am now. I guess I should be grateful. However, there are after effects on having them and I am not quite sure if I want to forget those recent events.

I should at least take one of them. Out of the yellow one and the blue one, the yellow one is more helpful in this situation. Glancing over my shoulder I see the new camera turned this way, it can't see me but it can see into this room. Better hurry up. Just in case I insert the blue pill into my mouth, but not swallow it, instead I place it under my tongue and drink only the water from the glass I have and then brave another look at the camera. Good it's facing away. Spitting out the blue pill, I inset the yellow one, which increases happiness, swallowing it as I drink the water. Then make my way out of the bathroom.

...

**The Zones**

It was disorienting when he awoke, and it took him a moment to remember what had happened the night before. Although he could tell that it was daylight, the room he was in was dark and cool, with the sun spilling in between the gap of the curtains, which seemed to be made out of a sheet of dark blue fabric, and the window sill. Sitting up he realized that he was still in the clothes he had been wearing before he collapsed, a simple t-shirt and jeans. With a jolt of surprise he also realized that he could hear voices coming from outside the room beyond the not quite closed door.

Thinking that there was no point staying where he was and curiosity getting the better of him since he couldn't tell what the voices were saying; he got up- letting the bed covers fall, found his shoes- which were together at the end of the bed, put them on and made his way to the door. A sudden feeling of fear took hold of him just before he gripped the doorhandle. _What if these people were dangerous? What if they didn't like him? Where was this place and how far away was he from home? Why did they bring him here? _He looked back to the bed where he had gotten up from, reconsidering his decision. Noticing that he left it untidy, he went back and made the bed. _They have been good to me so far_, he thought calming himself as he made his way back to the door, rescued him and gave him a place to stay the night, reaching out for the doorhandle for the second time_, they can't be that bad, can they?_ Opening the door and exiting the room.


	3. Interrogations

**A/N: Thanks to those who have been reading this fic. It means so much to me that people have an interest in it and the world that My Chemical Romance created. Keep doing what you are doing! And maybe give it a follow or something because it is going to be six chapters in total. **

**Anyway, this is the point where things get more interesting if it hasn't been already. There may be a cameo or two so look out for that. **

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3- Interrogations <strong>

**Battery City**

The pills are not working. Representatives from Better Living Industries came into my class. They still have not found my brother; whether this is a good or bad thing I do not know anymore. They might be rather strict but they know how to take care of us, to keep us safe and as hard as I try I cannot shake off the feeling that he is not okay. I miss him. I think they notice it too, as the representatives look at me, watching me panic, they ask my teacher to call me up to the front of the class. I have no choice but to do as they say.

…

**The Zones**

There were three people sitting at a diner table when he walked in. It was a man wearing a green jacket who had a grey streak through his hair that first noticed him, "Look alive. You are in good hands here, come join us." The man said motioning to the empty spot adjacent "We don't bite."

"No. But Dracs might." Answered a younger man with just above the shoulder black hair wearing little more than a white sleeveless top that said 'noise' across the front and white with blue polka-dot tights. The man who was wearing the green jacket laughed at this remark; as did the person sitting next to him, a woman, "Pretty sure there is no 'might' in that statement" she said. Having no clue on what they were all laughing at he decided it was best too just sit down in the empty seat.

"Sorry, I've forgotten to introduce ourselves", said the man in the green jacket, once the laughter stopped. "My name is Cherri Cola, I run a place similar to this not so far from here. However, since this was closest to where we found you we decided to bring you here."

"Call me Show Pony." Said the guy who was now sitting next to him. Having a grin just as lively as the clothes he was wearing.

"And last but certainly not least; this fine Crash Queen that is sitting next to me is DJ Hot Chimp."

"You don't need to flatter me Cola." replied the woman, turning to face the man.

"Of course I do." Meeting her gaze in return. "Now, do you have any questions? Tell us about yourself." Cherri Cola asked attention back on to him.

…

**Battery City**

They took me to a room, with nothing but a desk and a chair. Are they going to interrogate me? As they beckon me to sit down on the chair one of the representatives dimmed the lights. Then a woman entered the room, I don't know who she is. "I am the head of Better Living Industries." She spoke with a foreign accent, "I mean you no harm," She continued "but if you fail to co-operate certain privileges will be taken away from you." Privileges? What privileges do I have left?

She slammed her hands on the desk forcing me to look up. "You helped your brother escape. Where is he?"

"I… I don't know." I replied.

"Liar. There must have been a reason. Why did you? "

I remained silent for that one, too scared to speak.

"The boy is not going to talk." One of the representatives; who were guarding the room, said.

She turned to face the subordinate "Silence." She spat at the guard. She turned her attention back to me, "We could help him you know. Bring him back. You miss him and care for his safety. Tell us what you know."

Something snapped, "Alright!" I yelled, "But, tell me about the past! Tell me what lies beyond the city! Because I am goddamned sure it's better than this place! Yes, I helped him get past security in the hallways and I followed him to the outskirts of this complex and helped him get over the fence and I am glad I did!

She didn't show any sign of anger, but I just insulted the establishment she is the boss of, what is going to happen to me? Suddenly there was a flash of bright light, felt a hit and then found myself on the floor. The first thing I noticed after I regained my vision was a searing pain on my left side of my face. The second thing I noticed was the taste of blood, the sound of my coughing to get the blood out gained the attention of the head of Better Living Industries, I heard her say to me "Don't bother returning to class. School is now finished for today. Return to your bunker when you are ready". Then to a subordinate I heard her say something that wasn't meant to be heard for my ears, "Expand out. He is a zone runner".

…

**The Zones**

He told them where and how he escaped. He also told them why, "My brother and I heard rumours, stuff like people going missing, the effects of the drugs- people losing memories and even torture. We were afraid and started to question if everything was as it seemed. You mentioned 'Dracs' what are they?"

"The rumours you and your brother heard are true." A new person entered the room; he was in a wheel chair and spoke in a rough voice, "People are not only going missing but are dying, they are being killed."

"How do you...?"

"Know? We know because we have seen it. Kids who live in the city or out here in The Zones getting slaughtered because they dream to run away. " There was a moment of silence to let this new information to be absorbed and then Cherri Cola continued.

"'Dracs' are short for Draculoids. Our enemies, your police- even if they are the lowest rank they are dangerous. They wear full face masks and do most of the dirty work when it comes to killings. They only bring in the exterminators on special occasions."

Although this information was shocking to hear, there was a sombre tone to both their voices and darkness to their eyes as though they had seen so much more than what they were telling him- the tip of an iceberg. He couldn't help but trust them.

"Not only that. There are theories about them." Show Pony spoke for the first time since his introduction.

"Theories?" He was beginning to realise just how big his situation was and how complex his and his brothers' world had gotten.

"Yes." The person in the wheelchair confirmed.

"The legend goes that," DJ Hot Chimp explained noticing his perplexed expression, "Those are the people who have gone missing, the ones that haven't been accounted for. However, we don't know for sure."

"This is what we are trying to do- expose the secrets of Better Living Industries." Cherri Cola said, "We believe everyone has the right to know what is actually happening. To show that beneath the crystal clear surface, the heart is as black as the tar on Route Guano in which the bodies of the so many casualties lay. Those that stand with us are called Killjoys and it's my, Hot Chimp's and DJ Doctor Death Defying's job to broadcast this message. Want to try and save the world, to be a superhero?" He nodded. "Well then, tomorrow we will start training you."


	4. I think we'd rather be burning your info

**Chapter 4 – I think we'd rather be burning your information**

**Battery City**

I hate them. They don't care about us, I know that now. It's been about a month since the interrogation and since then I have been laying low not that I really had a choice in the matter. They didn't do much to ease the agony. Why would they when they were the ones who inflicted it? They only gave me painkillers. It still hurts a bit to speak.

I have not been passive in my fight against them though. I want to know what a zone runner is. I also want to know how this government formed to know why they are resorting to such measures. You would think they would have told us this in our history classes but all we have got is the most basic- that it formed after a war and they ascended to power to keep the peace. What war?

…

**The Zones**

It took him some time but he was finally getting the hang of it, shooting that is. He had started with mannequins or crash dummies as he was later told, as they were a larger target but then graduated to empty cans, which he was now practicing on outside the diner. It was also blistering hot. "Take a break. You do not want to outdo yourself" Cherri Cola said tossing a full soda can his way.

"Thanks Cola" he replied opening the can and taking a drink from it.

"So, have you thought about what you want to be called?"

"You said it's better to make it personal. I remember when I was really young that my brother used to read to me. Most books were about this detective wearing a black cape and a mask. I think he was a superhero." He paused for a moment, to see if Cherri Cola had something to say, and then continued "What sticks most clearly in my mind is that the detective had a partner. He wore a black and yellow cape with a red and green outfit. His name was Robin".

At that moment a shot was fired, just missing Cherri Cola's head. Turning around, Cherri saw where it came from, "Dracs! Get down." Further shots were fired in their direction. He didn't move. He couldn't. He was terrified but he also wanted to help. "If you are not going to hide…" Cola cried firing towards the Dracs, hitting two out of six. "Then find something to slow them down." At this something clicked. He had an idea. But he needed time and in order to get that he needed to find cover first.

He ran to the car, it was only a metre or two away but he had no choice. Shots from the Dracs ray guns were fired in his direction. He reached the cover of the Trans Am barely dodging the blasts. Out of breath, he tried to control his racing heart. He needed to focus. _What do I need?_ He found an empty soda can and some wire. Next he took the petrol tank that was beside him and he carefully poured some of the petrol into the can. Then he wrapped the wire around the can, letting a bit of the wire hanging. What he made was a bomb or at least something to which had that effect. All he needed to do now was test it- to set it off.

By now Cherri Cola had taken out the two Draculoids that he had been fighting leaving three left, he had also managed to create more of a space between them. Now was the time. He got out from behind the Trans Am, and ran right past Cherri Cola, "Hey! What are you-?" Cherri cried, but he didn't get to finish his question as he was astonished by what he was seeing and the bravery of it.

He had quickly stopped and put his make-shift bomb on the ground, and was running back. Once he was with Cola he looked around, the Dracs were gathered in the vicinity of the bomb. "Here.", Cherri Cola said smiling, handing over the ray gun he himself had been using.

He took it, smiling back.

_Three_, he held the ray gun firmly in his grip.

_Two_, and took aim at the improvised fuse which was the wire.

_One_! He fired. The blast hit the wire causing an electric current to rush up it. They had just enough time to reach the shelter of the Trans Am before there was an explosion of sound. The surge of electricity exploded the can and the petrol inside it erupted into flame. Screams from the trapped Draculoids echoed through the air for several minutes then quietened. After a moment of stunned silence Cherri Cola spoke to him "I think I found a name for you- Caustic Robin. 'Caustic' means burn. How does that sound?"

"Slaughtermatic". Caustic Robin replied gleefully.

"That's the spirit, killjoy. Come here I need to show you something."

…

**Battery City**

I am at the library, underneath it to be precise. I decided to risk it and go after my classes. Wasn't too hard to get around security, there was only one staff on patrol guarding the door, so all I needed to do was distract him and steal his card. I did that by convincing someone else to ask for 'help' from the staff. He accepted on the condition that I tell him what's down here. I won't though, no one can be trusted. Not that much. Not with that type of people- who use secrets as a form of currency. Anyway, once the guard was walking away I slipped past him and grabbed the card. The door opened into an elevator. I entered and it closed before anyone could follow.

My time is running out and I still haven't found anything that could help me find the answers to what a zone runner is, why they are resorting to such cruel measures and how they formed in the first place. Not a single computer… nothing. Entering yet another room- this place is a maze, I think I have found what I need. Along the walls of the room there are organizer cabinets, loads of them and in the centre of the room is a large table. Having a closer look, each one has a label on. Walking down the row I notice all of them have at least a date but some have a date then a title. Stopping at a cabinet that has both- the title being 'Helium War', is this the war that they referred to in class? I need to find out. Opening the top drawer, carefully pulling out the first folder then laying it on the table, reading it said:

'_The Helium War also known as The Analog War to those outside the city, took place in the year 2012. After the depletion of the world's fossil fuels, there needed to be an alternative solution to the energy demands. This alternative was nuclear power. However, there became a problem with the radioactive waste that resulted. Too much of this waste was hazardous to the human population causing sickness and death. Better Living Industries did their best in controlling the damage, creating what is known as the six (6) Zones, areas that have been affected. The first Zone representing the safest area while the sixth representing the most dangerous. They also perfected technology which allowed the harnessing of helium, and converting it into a type of plasma that could be used in a variety of different ways including an energy source. Even though the plasma could be used in multiple ways its primary use was in militaristic or safety purposes held by a select few. This created divisiveness among the population which quickly spread into an outright war between those who believed that safety was the right and best way to use the technology and those who believed it should be available for all to use how they wish. The war closed with those believing safety was the upmost importance an ideal backed by Better Living Industries, as the victors. While those that disagreed, choosing to leave the city becoming the first zone runners.'_

I have got my an- Sirens! I have been so busy reading I didn't hear them start. My time is up. I need to get out of this room, but I need to take the few pages with me. The guards are already there. Two of them! I dodge them both, going under instead of fighting my way through. Turning around the corner I keep running up the passage. I am nearly there. The elevator is in sight. C'mon! Shit, another guard blocking my way. I can't turn back; the others will be closing in by now. He looks stronger anyway. I attack him by lashing out with my elbow. It connects but it will only buy me a few seconds more. Picking up speed. Yes, I made it. Quickly I scan my card and enter the elevator. Up the elevator, the doors open. I can feel gazes looking at me, but I can't stop now. They haven't locked the entrance yet. I can see it closing just as the last person who chose to leave, exits. I make it, but only just. The entrance doors close behind me as soon as I squeeze out.

To continue running I must find a safe place to hide. Lay low, and hope that they don't capture or find me. I will be dead if they do. But I got my answers, a zone runner is a freedom fighter, they saw that what Better Living Industries was wrong even if they had the best intentions. Just like me and my brother. And although in the Zones it sounds like a dangerous place so is the city.


	5. Party Poison

**A/N: I kept you waiting a bit longer this time. Mainly because I wanted you to get excited for this and the next chapter. The character in which this chapter is named after makes an appearance, and not just a cameo either...**

**Also, when writing I saw the imagery most vividly in this one and the one after; which hopefully is the same for those who read this.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5- Party Poison <strong>

**Battery City**

The pages I ended up destroying them. It took another hour or so to find a safe location to hide but once I did, I found a cigarette lighter lying around and burnt the pages. There wasn't any more useful information in them and as long as I have them, Better Living- No. BL/Ind is a more accurate word. BL/Ind representatives will be after me because they will want the pages back. This way I will be able to cover my tracks a bit more.

Even though I have found a safe location it is too dangerous to remain in one spot and most nights I am on the move. It's so cool not having a curfew and that is why tonight I am heading towards Hyper-Thrust; it's this sort of nightclub, where people dance. It is my birthday after all and we do get a day off from school on special days. Maybe I will be able to sneak in.

…

**The Zones**

Everyone had gathered around a bonfire near the diner, and by 'everyone' he meant it. Show Pony, Doctor Death, DJ Hot Chimp as well as Cherri Cola and himself. There was a lot of Killjoy's he did not know. But a few he had heard of, even if it was just by listening to his group talk. Jet Star, Kobra Kid, Fun Ghoul, he had spotted them walking amongst the crowd. With phantom words following in their wake. Although they didn't get near enough to talk to him which he was secretly grateful for. He didn't think he would be able to talk to them; as these three and the person standing in the centre so everyone surrounding the bonfire could see were legends among the rest of the Killjoys. They had been around since the very beginning and take the most dangerous missions. This was the reason why so many were here now.

The crowd hushed as the veteran killjoy with flaming red hair-Party Poison he was informed, called for everyone's attention, "Hide your eyes we're going to shine tonight! Sub-atomic never get the best of me!" There were cheers and whistles from the killjoys and some of them even started to throw their fists into the air. "No DJ alive, going to save my soul!"

"My soul!" They repeated showing complete devotion.

"I sold it long ago for rock and roll".

"Hear, hear!"

Party Poison addressed him or more accurately the group that he was with then, "Drop the needle when the tape deck blows." He now knew what his part of the mission was; once they got to their destination he was to rig the sound system so it would explode. Easy enough to do he had been learning to make more sophisticated devices after all.

Party Poison had now almost finished his speech"…Shout it out so everybody knows. Let's go." And the crowd disbanded into the respective groups.

…

**Battery City: Hyper Thrust**

Somehow I managed to get in and so far there haven't been any problems, people are just enjoying themselves dancing, talking and laughing, some even drinking. From the sapphire color of their drinks it seems that the beverages has been infused with the liquidized version of the pill for peace, the one we normally take for stress. I have decided to keep away.

Then all of a sudden the lights and the music went off. Blackness .There was screams, sounds of glass hitting the floor and panicked footsteps. What the hell is going on? Moments ticked by it was probably only minutes but it felt much longer. Then as the room went silent, different music started to play- just a simple beat, and light returned.

There was a figure in a yellow mask, standing in the spotlight in front of the DJ music system holding a microphone that obviously belonged to the real DJ of Hyper-Thrust. Then he spoke or sang as the pace of the music increased, "This isn't a party! Get off the dance floor! You want to get down? Here comes the gang war."

The question wasn't so much a question as it was a demand, turning around I could see that several others all wearing different coloured masks, came bursting into the room blocking the doors so nobody could get out. "Slide up the faders when the cabinet slams…" I turned back; he had his back turned to us. That wasn't for us and looking up I could see who it was.

Two people on the platform, one of which was closing the cabinet, the other looked familiar. Is that my brother? He looked older somehow, his hair had grown- down past his chin, maybe a bit taller as well? Although, that could just be the light or even the way he was carrying himself like he was determined to do something. And like everyone else who had entered with him he was wearing a mask a blue one with a red strip across one eye the other in shadow. What was he doing here? I could feel the room relax a little around me as people took advantage of the distracted rebel leader. As though sensing this he turned around and everyone tensed again, he was brandishing a gun. "And get your hands up! Get your hands up!" People obeyed.

Then, "Nobody is going to take my life." For the first time he walked into the crowd.

"Nobody is going to get the best of me." People parted as he went past the first few rows.

"No preacher is going save me now." He had stopped in front of a woman and dragged her back before taking a chair that was nearby.

"Take a seat I'm going to show you how." He forced the woman into the chair. With another member of his gang promptly coming over and strapping her to it.

"Everyone hit the pyro cue!" Those who were guarding the doors, exited. Yet no one moved - paralysed with fright. "We're going to blow this off and show you what we do!" The paralysis broke as an audible sound of shock swept through the audience. People screamed again. They are going to destroy the building? With us inside? How could they…How could my brother?

He was now just talking to the woman in the chair; so close that he was in her personal space. I could see her discomfort on her face as he was breathing down her neck, but the audience could still here him, even without a microphone. It wasn't until now that I realize that the music was acting as an amplifier for his voice, "If we were all like you in the end. We'll be killing ourselves by sleeping in." She spoke something that I could not quite hear but it was obviously in protest as she lashed out, but he caught her attack and spat back "So hit the lights, I don't care I'll do it again." A pause then said, "You've got two minutes". The music kept playing in a chant-like succession, it was unnerving; she seemed to feel it too as she broke down into tears in less than half of the time she was given.

"Well alright. Are you going tell us where?" He asked.

_We came to party, kill the party tonight._

"I…I don't-" She replied in almost a whisper.

_We came to party, kill the party tonight._

"Where did they take her?"

"The…The headquarters...that's all I know."

"Well alright."

He began walking away. Is that it? Are we safe now? Was he just lying about the bomb? Again it felt as though he read my mind as just before he disappeared through the doorway he reappeared and said "This isn't a party, get off the dance floor, you want to get down here comes the encore. If we are all like you in the end, oh we'll be killing ourselves. So, hit the lights I will do it again. So everybody get down," Well, I don't need to be told twice, I lay down on the floor; one or two others did the same, "Till the party breaks down. Now everybody get down." He said emphasising the last word; a few more followed. "Now everybody get down!" He repeated, now most had done so. "Till, the party breaks down…Tonight!" There was distortion in his voice when he said that very last word. It was so loud that it felt as though the sound was coming from all around me, and I closed my eyes and covered my ears half knowing what will follow and then-


	6. Aftermarth

**A/N: This is the last chapter. As i said with chapter 5, this also had strong imagery in my mind and i hope that is the same for you guys.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6- Aftermath<strong>

**Battery City: Hyper Thrust**

I am still alive? The explosion was the most horrific thing I have ever experienced. The sound, the flash of light that I could see even though my eyes were closed and the heat, that was the worst part as it swept over me a never-ending fierce wave. I felt as if I was going to die. I can feel my body slowly rising and falling so I must be breathing, that's good. Can I move? I try flexing my hands and feet. Yes, they can, that means I must not be that seriously injured. I blink and look up; the world around me comes into more focus. The blast from the explosion has completely destroyed the sound system, the cabinet and the small stage it was standing on.

I get up into a seating position and I realize that it also took out part of the back wall and made a section of the side wall to collapse. I need to get out before anything else happens.

Standing up, although my legs feel like liquid they hold my weight, I slowly begin to walk to the exit. As I walk I notice that people are stirring, but I can't help them. At least they are alive because it appears that many more are dead. How could my brother do this? I must find him.

…

**Battery City: Safe Distance from the blast**

He was shaking and trying to comprehend what he had just done. Cherri Cola was in front of him trying to calm him down, but it wasn't working. He had just sentenced a whole room of people to death. He was so distraught that he didn't even notice someone was striding up the street towards them.

Cherri Cola however, did. He noticed the figure was a teenager, and had to step back as the teen pushed past him to reach the kid.

"How could you?!" The teen asked gripping the collar of the young Killjoy.

Looking up Caustic Robin replied, "You…You don't understand! They kill people! The Drac's, the exterminators… out in the Zones… Every day!" That's when his voice broke and he succumbed to tears. "Even kids, younger than us! Better Living Industries is-"

The older youth embraced the younger, and said in a tone of desperation yet understanding "I know. I know." There was a period of quietness as silent tears were shed. The two boys obviously knew each other, possibly related. When they stopped Cherri Cola asked, "So, both of you are…?"

"We are brothers." They both said in unison.

Cherri Cola smiled and nodded. He could see it now; see the similarities between them, as the brothers hugged a second time.

A person with red hair appeared from the car that was parked half a metre away, "Hey Cola, catch!" Cherri Cola caught the object that was thrown to him. They were keys.

"Poison, what are these for?"

"Take them." Poison nodded towards the boys.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Take the van." The van that Poison was referring too was parked across the street from the car.

"I know you." The older brother stopped hugging his sibling and called out to Poison, "You were the one who did that speech at the nightclub."

"Sorry, about your friends." Poison said.

"They weren't my friends."

"It was sort of necessary." Party Poison continued as though nothing was said, "We are trying to find one of ours. A young Killjoy a few years younger than your age. BL/Ind took her to their headquarters, do you know where that it?"

"Yes. It is that big white building with their logo on it at the heart of the city."

"Thank you. Right, Cherri Cola take the kids back, get them to safety."

"You don't need my help?"

"Nah, we're fine. Kobra Kid, Jet Star, Fun Ghoul and I can handle it. Go."

"Okay then. I will send back up."

"Whatever. Go." Party Poison repeated the last word.

The two brothers followed Cherri Cola to the van. Cherri Cola was kind and would keep them safe. As long as they were together they didn't care where they went.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's the end of my fanfic. I am guessing that you all know what comes after? The Killjoy's go to the headquarters and rescue the girl. **

**Also, i have written in my take on the absence of Cherri Cola in the 'Sing' video. I know it's different in the comics.**

** Tell me if you like it or not and don't be afraid to review or comment on the other chapters. **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
